


Nie bój się, nie gryzę

by Martynax



Series: Ugryź mnie [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, M/M, Metafiction, naprawdę złe ff'y na które trafiłam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jeśli ktoś lubi moją twórczość to zapraszam na forum hp.forum.ok1.pl gdzie znajduje się dużo więcej moich prac :) Na AO3 nie zawsze chce mi się wchodzić i publikować, więc znajduje się tutaj może połowa tego co mam ^_^ Na forum znajdziecie również takie autorki jak Tyone, euphoria814 i winchesters_soulmate, a także wiele innych genialnych osób :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nie bój się, nie gryzę

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś lubi moją twórczość to zapraszam na forum hp.forum.ok1.pl gdzie znajduje się dużo więcej moich prac :) Na AO3 nie zawsze chce mi się wchodzić i publikować, więc znajduje się tutaj może połowa tego co mam ^_^ Na forum znajdziecie również takie autorki jak Tyone, euphoria814 i winchesters_soulmate, a także wiele innych genialnych osób :)

\- …i obsmarowałem mojego penisa jakimś słodkim, lepkim czymś i ułożyłem nad tym jemiołę, nie pytaj jak. – Stiles chichocze tak bardzo, że musi odstawić na stolik kieliszek z winem, który trzymał w dłoni. – Ale nie to jest najlepsze. Punkt kulminacyjny, to chwila, kiedy wypowiadasz dokładnie te słowa: _mogę polizać twoją świąteczną laskę?_

Nie daje rady dokończyć, ponieważ dostaje nagłego napadu śmiechu i zwija się na kanapie, ocierając z oczu łzy. Derek nie może nic poradzić na to, że również śmieje się głośno, po raz kolejny tego wieczora.   
Stiles od prawie godziny opowiada mu wszystkie zabawne historie jakie przeczytał w ostatnich dniach i takie, które były tak złe fabularnie i stylistycznie, że wyłączał w połowie czytania. Jednak z każdym łykiem wina, tematy zaczęły schodzić coraz bardziej na opowiadania erotyczne, więc dzięki temu Derek właśnie zapoznał się ze świąteczną historią, gdzie Stiles robi mu gwiazdkowy prezent, prezentując mu swojego _polukrowanego_ penisa, z zawieszoną na nim jemiołą. I nawet gdyby sam pomysł takiego prezentu nie był debilny, to jeszcze autorka postanowiła dodać do tego _trującą_ dla wilkołaków jemiołę.   
Kiedy Stiles uspokaja się odrobinę, jego twarz jest cała czerwona ze śmiechu, a oczy zaczerwienione od łez. Derek uwielbia widzieć go takiego; roześmianego i rozluźnionego. 

\- Co było dalej? – pyta zaciekawiony, ponieważ w tych najgorzej napisanych historiach jest coś wciągającego i Derek twierdzi, że każdy człowiek (wilkołak, nieważne) ma w sobie coś z masochisty. 

Stiles bierze długi łyk wina i rozsiada się wygodniej na kanapie, uśmiechając się szeroko. 

\- Potem jest tylko gorzej – mówi radośnie. – Po tym jak już mi obciągasz, ja zabieram się do rzeczy i _dominuję_ cię, nazywając _złym chłopcem_. 

Derek nie może nic poradzić na lekceważące prychnięcie, które mu się wymyka. To chyba jego błąd, bo Stiles mruży oczy i bierze kolejny (zbyt duży) łyk wina. Ma przeczucie, że zaraz wrócą do rozmowy o tym, że chłopak nigdy nie jest stroną aktywną, ponieważ Stiles wypił wino, a alkohol zawsze dodaje mu odwagi. Na trzeźwo jest chyba zbyt skrępowany, aby porozmawiać o tym z Derekiem, bo po jego ostatnim wybuchu w nocy, kiedy prawie zabiła go rusałka, nigdy nie poruszył tego tematu. Jednak przestał unikać seksu i jak do tej pory chętnie opadał na kolana, wypinał tyłek i odchylał szyję w idealnych pokazach uległości za każdym razem, kiedy sprawy między nimi zaczynały robić się gorące. 

\- Co ma znaczyć to prychnięcie? – pyta, unosząc brew, a jego oczy błyszczą. – Sądzisz, że nie mógłbym nazwać cię złym chłopcem? Bo totalnie mógłbym, wiesz?

Hale unosi do góry brew w niemym wyzwaniu, które chłopak oczywiście podejmuje:

\- Jesteś złym chłopcem, Derek, _bardzo złym_. 

Po tym parska śmiechem i zakrywa buzię dłonią, pokładając się na kanapie, a jego chichot jest głośny i radosny. Derek przewraca oczami, ale również uśmiecha się szeroko, ponieważ to gówno jest nawet zabawne na swój tragiczny sposób. 

\- Dobra, to było straszne – wydusza Stiles po chwili. – Nie wiem, jak ktokolwiek mógł wpaść na pomysł, że mógłbym mówić do ciebie w ten sposób. Ta wizja jest chyba gorsza, niż ten tekst, w którym robisz z siebie deser lodowy, żebym mógł zlizać go z ciebie w prezencie urodzinowym. 

\- Chryste, Stiles – mówi Derek. – Poważnie zastanawiam się nad schowaniem twojego laptopa i odcięciem dostępu do Internetu. 

\- Nie – piszczy chłopak, wylewając odrobinę wina na swoją brodę. – Ops. 

\- Dobra, panie Stilinski. – Derek wyciąga kieliszek z jego dłoni i odstawia go na stolik, po czym zlizuje czerwoną ciecz z jego brody. – Myślę, że się pan upił. 

\- Może trochę – mruczy Stiles, po czym wierci się odrobinę na kanapie i spogląda na jego usta, przygryzając dolną wargę. – Łóżko? 

\- Zdecydowanie – mówi gardłowo, bez problemu podnosząc go do góry. Naprawdę woli, aby chłopak nie wchodził w tym stanie po schodach. I jeśli zachowuje się trochę jak nadopiekuńcza matka kwoka, to nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Chyba że jedna z autorek fanfiction zagląda im do domu przez okno - wtedy będą wiedzieć wszyscy. Wywraca oczami na własne myśli i stara się ignorować ciepłe usta Stilesa, które zaczynają błądzić po jego szyi, gdy pokonuje drogę do ich sypialni.   
Układa go na pościeli i odwzajemnia jego uśmiech, składając pocałunek na jego ustach. W zamyśle to miał być tylko mały całus, ale kończy się na tym, że układa się na ciele Stilesa i całuje go namiętnie, ocierając się o niego biodrami. Chłopak smakuje jak czerwone wino i dom, Derek uwielbia ten smak. 

\- Och, Boże – jęczy Stiles, szarpiąc za jego włosy i wypychając biodra do góry. – Masz na sobie za dużo ciuchów. Zdejmij je. 

Derek bez wahania wstaje z łóżka, aby zrzucić czarną koszulkę, spodnie i bokserki. Chłopak przygląda mu się oczami pociemniałymi z pożądania i przygryzioną wargą. Pokój wypełnia pikantny, znajomy zapach podniecenia i Derek nie może powstrzymać się przed wciągnięciem powietrza głęboko do płuc.   
Pomaga rozebrać się Stilesowi i mruczy z aprobatą na widok nagiego ciała. Wraca na łóżko w chwili, w której ostatnia część garderoby chłopaka opada na podłogę i znów układa się na jego ciele, łącząc ich usta razem.   
Pocałunek jest mokry i niechlujny, ich ciała ocierają się o siebie w dość gwałtownym rytmie, a szybkie bicie serca Stilesa wypełnia przestrzeń w pokoju.   
Sapie zaskoczony, kiedy czuje jak dłonie chłopaka układają się na jego pośladkach, ściskając je delikatnie. I nie chodzi o to, że chłopak dotyka jego tyłka – w końcu jego ręce znajdują się tam prawie za każdym razem, kiedy Derek pieprzy go do utraty tchu – ale o sposób w jaki to robi. Delikatnie, lekko niepewnie, jakby nie był pewien czy mu wolno.   
Derek unosi głowę i spotyka wzrok Stilesa; jego oczy są niemożliwie duże, źrenice rozszerzone, a policzki zarumienione w uroczy sposób. 

\- Stiles? – pyta ochryple, ponieważ jeśli chłopak chce teraz spróbować czegoś nowego, musi to powiedzieć. 

\- Tak? – Jego głos drży, ale nie zabiera dłoni z pośladków Dereka. 

\- Chcesz o coś zapytać? – Hale stara się, aby jego głos brzmiał łagodnie, ale i tak wychodzi ochryple i trochę szorstko. 

Stiles przełyka ślinę i przymyka powieki, przerywając ich kontakt wzrokowy. Ciepło, które wytwarza jego ciało zwiększa się znacznie, powodując, że Derek zaczyna się pocić. Cisza trwa przez kilka chwil, aż wreszcie słychać jego przyciszony, ale pewny głos: 

\- Mogę to ja cię dzisiaj pieprzyć? 

W odpowiedzi Derek całuje go mocno, wsuwając język do jego ust. Normalnie nie jest jakoś szczególnie chętny, aby mieć cokolwiek w swoim tyłku, ale to [i]Stiles[/i]. Stiles, który po raz pierwszy od trzech lat zapytał czy zamienią się miejscami i to cholernie duży krok w ich związku. Dlatego całuje go jeszcze mocniej, przygryzając jego dolną wargę i ocierając razem ich języki. Chłopak jęczy w jego usta, wyginając się pod nim i przesuwa dłonie na jego plecy.   
Derek korzysta z okazji i bez ostrzeżenia przewraca ich tak, że teraz Stiles leży na nim. Ten jęczy z zaskoczenia, ale nie przestaje go całować, jakby próbował od nowa zebrać całą swoją odwagę. Kilka chwil później jego usta przenoszą się na szyję Dereka, gdzie liże, ssie i przygryza odsłoniętą skórę. Wszystko jak do tej pory jest znajome, robili to wiele razy, ale fakt, że tym razem skończy się inaczej, sprawia, że krew buzuje w żyłach Dereka.   
Jęczy głośno, gdy usta Stilesa zaciskają się wokół jego penisa; tak ciasno i mokro, idealnie. Stara się skupić na tyle, aby sięgnąć w bok i złapać butelkę nawilżacza (zawsze stoi na wierzchu, ponieważ używają go raczej często, a szperanie za każdym razem w szufladzie było trochę uciążliwe), po czym podaje ją młodszemu mężczyźnie.   
Ten ssie go z wprawą, poruszając głową w górę i w dół, w czasie gdy wylewa na palce lubrykant i rozgrzewa go między nimi. Następnie uderza lekko w uda Dereka, więc ten odrobinę otumaniony spektakularnym obciąganiem, które funduje mu Stiles, rozchyla je szeroko i podciąga kolana do góry.   
Jęczy, nie tylko dlatego, że uderza w tył gardła chłopaka, ale również dlatego, że palce Stilesa niepewnie dotykają jego wejścia. Nawet przez mgłę, którą otoczony jest jego umysł, słyszy szalone bicie serca młodszego mężczyzny i wyczuwa gorzki zapach strachu.   
Z trudem unosi się na łokciach i spogląda w dół, zduszając jęk na widok swojego penisa otoczonego jego malinowymi ustami. 

\- Co się dzieje? – pyta go ochryple, nawiązując z nim kontakt wzrokowy. – Stiles, nie zrobisz mi krzywdy, wiesz o tym, prawda? Nie bój się. 

Chłopak mruczy w zgodzie i wraca do ssania jego penisa, więc opada z powrotem na poduszki, ciesząc się doznaniami. Dosłownie sekundę później czuje jak długi, smukły palec Stilesa wsuwa się w jego wejście, więc wypuszcza oddech, aby maksymalnie się rozluźnić. Nie jest do tego przyzwyczajony i to prawdopodobnie drugi raz, kiedy pozwala komuś dobrać się do swojego tyłka – nie żeby zamierzał powiedzieć to Stilesowi.   
Zaciska palce na pościeli, kiedy chłopak dodaje drugi palec, rozciągając jego mięśnie jeszcze bardziej. I nie chodzi o to, że to boli, Derek ma naprawdę wysoki próg bólu, chodzi o to dziwne uczucie pełności, które nie pozwala mu skupić się na niczym innym.   
Stiles przez cały ten czas jęczy i mruczy wokół jego penisa, potęgując każde doznanie i Derek nie jest pewien, czy przetrwałby tę całą sprawę z palcami w swoim tyłku, gdyby nie to rozproszenie.   
Jęczy ochryple, gdy Stiles pociera jego prostatę i zaczyna rozciągać jego mięśnie, idealnie kopiując ruchy, które wykonuje zawsze Derek, gdy go przygotowuje.   
Kilka minut i trzy palce w tyłku później, chłopak wypuszcza jego penisa z głośnym mlaśnięciem i unosi do góry głowę. 

\- Jestem gotowy – mówi Derek, nie dając mu szansy na odezwanie się.

Palce zostają ostrożnie wysunięte z jego wnętrza, więc unosi głowę, aby obserwować jak Stiles lekko trzęsącymi się rękami wyciska sporą ilość nawilżacza i rozsmarowuje go na sobie. Zrezygnowali z prezerwatyw ponad rok temu, kiedy obaj poszli na badania i dostali pozytywne wyniki. Nie żeby Derek jako wilkołak miał dostać jakieś inne.   
Kiedy chłopak zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany, na jego spoconej twarzy wykwita płomienny rumieniec, a na ustach pojawia się nieśmiały uśmiech. Ustawia się między nogami Dereka i przystawia penisa do jego wejścia, naciskając odrobinę do przodu. 

\- Mógłbyś się nie gapić? – pyta cicho i ochryple. 

Derek wywraca oczami, ale opada z powrotem na poduszki, biorąc do płuc głębokie wdechy i starając się nie spinać, gdy czuje tępy nacisk główki penisa Stilesa. Chłopak wchodzi w niego powoli i ostrożnie, a całe jego ciało drży z wysiłku. Jego spojrzenie jest praktycznie przyklejone do miejsca, gdzie łączą się ich ciała i dyszy ciężko, gdy pot spływa w dół jego skroni. Derek uwielbia ten widok. To również pozwala mu nie skupiać się tak bardzo na tym, że [i]cały[/i] penis Stilesa jest już w środku, wypełniając go do tego stopnia, że ledwo może oddychać.   
Chłopak pochyla się do przodu, opierając na przedramionach po obu stronach jego ciała i wycofuje odrobinę biodra, po czym znów pcha do przodu, przez co obaj wydają ciche jęki. Derek podciąga nogi jeszcze bardziej do góry, ułatwiając dostęp Stilesowi i zaciska powieki, gdy elektryzująca przyjemność przepływa przez jego ciało w odpowiedzi na kolejne pchnięcie.   
Chłopakowi nie zajmuje długo, aby złapać odpowiedni rytm i jęczy głośno za każdym razem, gdy wpycha się coraz mocniej do środka. 

\- Derek – skamle cicho, a jego ramiona załamują się odrobinę, więc podpiera się teraz na łokciach, opierając spocone czoło o klatkę piersiową Dereka. Jego biodra pracują w gwałtownym i nierównym rytmie, a całe ciało drży z wysiłku. – Jesteś taki _ciasny_ i gorący, kurwa, nie mogę… 

Hale, brew sobie, jęczy głośno w odpowiedzi na jego słowa i wypycha biodra do przodu. To chyba zbyt wiele dla Stilesa, ponieważ bez ostrzeżenia wbija się mocno do środka i, szlochając cicho, dochodzi. 

\- _DerekDerekDerek_ – mamrocze cicho, lgnąc mocniej do jego ciała. 

\- W porządku, Stiles, wszystko jest w porządku – mówi do niego cicho, głaszcząc jego spocone włosy. 

Leżą tak przez chwilę, po czym młodszy mężczyzna wysuwa się z niego, pozostawiając go boleśnie pustym i owija dłoń wokół jego penisa, zaczynając go szybko obciągać. Derekowi naprawdę nie potrzeba wiele, aby dojść, więc niecałe dwie minuty później spuszcza się na swój brzuch, przygryzając wnętrze policzka, aby powstrzymać się od wydawania zawstydzających dźwięków.   
Następnie całują się miękko i leniwie, nie przejmując niczym innym poza sobą. 

\- I? – pyta Derek , gdy Stiles leży wtulony w jego ramiona. 

Chłopak prycha lekko, po czym ziewa szeroko. 

\- I było lepiej niż myślałem – wyznaje sennym głosem. – Dużo lepiej niż we wszystkich fickach, które czytałem. 

Derek pociągnąłby tę rozmowę dalej, gdyby nie był tak śpiący, że ledwo widzi na oczy. W zamian całuje jedynie skroń Stilesa i owija się wokół niego, życząc mu dobranoc.   
Nie przejmuje się tym, że sperma wycieka z jego tyłka, ani tym, że obaj się lepią. Wzdycha jedynie szczęśliwie, ponieważ pokój pachnie jak seks, pot i _oni_ , a Derek nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie lepszego zapachu.


End file.
